Del amor y otros demonios
by mochidaddy
Summary: Entregar tu corazón a una sola persona por el resto de tu vida no siempre augura una gran historia de amor. Naltanárie y, siglos después, Elladan, tienen mucho que contar al respecto.


**Summary**: Entregar tu corazón a una sola persona por el resto de tu vida no siempre augura una gran historia de amor. Naltanárie y, siglos después, Elladan, tienen mucho que contar al respecto.

**Advertencias:** Depressive shit. Incoherencias ftw. Posible OoC y Mary Sue. Focus en los OCs. Canon/OC. Me las doy de que tengo prosa de Tolkien pero apenas y llego a Ricardo Arjona. Esta vaina no tuvo edición.

**Disclaimer:** "El Señor de los Anillos" y todo el Universo de la Tierra Media no me pertenecen, pues de ser así sería el orco más vil y alta lugarteniente de Sauron y Melkor. No, son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y solo poseo esta historia y mis OCs.

* * *

**del amor y otros demonios**

**i. de Naltanárie y la promesa de su esposo**

* * *

Largo había sido el camino desde Aman hasta la Tierra Media, y más largo consideraba Naltanárie su camino hasta que pudo encontrar el sendero devuelta; no a la vieja patria, pues estos le dieron la espalda a ellos y a todos los que a Fëanor siguieran, sino devuelta a aquel a quien había llamado _Lindaro._

Muchos años había pasado escuchando la música que componía con su arpa, luego muchos más pasó escuchando palabras de amor susurradas en su oído y los que vinieron los pasó al son de los tambores de guerra, su danza se había convertido en la pelea y en vez de flores recibieron flechas, pues ese había sido el camino que Lindaro había escogido y Naltanárie le había seguido, pues había sido decidido desde hace mucho antes de aquella decisión que sería con Lindaro con quien pasaría el resto de los días de Arda.

O al menos, los días que pasaran antes de que uno fuese a Mandos, y ha de decirse: Naltanárie esperaba irse primero, no por arrepentimiento, sino porque una vida sin Lindaro no tenía sentido ni valía la pena.

Y así, el día que se unieron, Naltanárie consagró su vida a la de su esposo y el al de ella, pues así era la promesa. Como esposa, Naltanárie tenía el deber de cuidarle tanto como a sí misma o su familia de nacimiento, y tozuda como era ella, lo llevó a cabo. Por mar navegó, por hielo caminó y cuando llegó el momento sus heridas curó.

O eso pensó.

Cuando Fëanor llamó a todos sus hermanos y hermanas, a pesar de que pensó que el odio y rencor podían nublar a su rey, le siguió como buena súbdita pues era su deber. Morgoth había ofendido a los Valar rompiendo su promesa de redención y escupido sobre cualquier buena voluntad que le ofreció el elfo al robarse su creación; pero peor fue la decisión que tomaron los Valar al demandar los silmarils con tal de resucitar los árboles.

—¿Por qué ha de pagar él el error de Melkor? ¿Por qué no demandar las joyas de Melkor? —había preguntado a su esposo en aquel momento, estupefacta y adolorida como si fuese la propia Kementári quien había visto ultrajadas sus más grandes creaciones.

—Porque es más fácil demandar de las víctimas que dar castigo al criminal —Lindaro no era propenso a mostrarse tan enojado, tanto que Naltanárie creyó por un segundo que aquel que se volvería su esposo se convertiría en un espíritu de fuego—. Porque ellos, así como Morgoth, nos han traicionado.

No fue la única en seguirlos, pues los Valar tornaron sus espaldas a los Ñoldor el momento en que Fëanor los acusó de ser de la misma calaña que Morgoth. Pronto, Naltanárie cambió la mandolina por las flechas y así, Lindaro y su esposa dejaron la Tierra Media para acompañar a su rey en busca de aquello que Morgoth les arrebató.

Mientras cruzó el mar, Naltanárie tomó la mano de su esposo; cuando cruzaron el Helcaraxë buscaron el calor del otro, en más de una manera; en cada batalla buscó su rostro entre las pilas de sus hermanos y hermanas caídos, rompiendo su promesa de no volver a la fé que los abandonó a él y a ella porque lo encontrase con vida, dando gracias al ver que así era; y un día, Naltanárie se encontró a si misma buscándole tanto como el a los preciados silmarils.

Porque Naltanárie no era falla de mente, ni menos inteligente: lo que empezó como un juramento fue la caída de Lindaro y todos los Ñoldor, él mismo lo admitió luego de la masacre en Alqualonde, mientras Naltanárie lloraba histérica pues en las manos de todos había sangre Teleri. No había sido Morgoth quien movió su mano, sino el mismo Fëanor, pero Lindaro había jurado seguirle y ella seguir a su esposo— y no había mayor magia para un Ñoldor que un juramento.

Pero jamás juró esconder secretos, y mientras pasaban los años, más crecía la sombra de la duda en el corazón de Naltanárie, la masacre sólo le dio a luz y cada infortunio la crio, hasta que en las noches soñaba volver a Aman antes de recordarse que su lugar era con Lindaro, pues le amaba más que a cualquier Valar, elfo, enano u hombre que caminase por Arda; y porque Naltanárie amaba a Lindaro, ver que no necesitaba estar lejos para sentir que su amado se perdió, al igual que su gente, le destrozaba el espíritu.

Y así, Naltanárie guardó silencio, rogando a los Valar por que su esposo recobrase el juicio, que su amor por ella o a su gente fuera más fuerte que su ambición por los silmarils de Fëanor.

Pero los Valar, así como no escucharon los llantos de dolor de los Ñoldor cuando cruzaron el Halcaraxë rogando volver a casa, no escucharon las súplicas de Naltanárie, y un día se dio cuenta de la dura verdad: lejos de Aman y su familia de nacimiento, si Lindaro dejaba su lugar ella no tendría a nadie, y un gran miedo y asco se apoderó de ella, porque incluso los elfos en toda su inmortalidad y proeza temían, quizá por esto mismo más que cualquiera.

—Prométeme que no me dejarás, Lindaro —había dicho, porque si no podía competir contra el juramento al menos Naltanárie podría tener una promesa—. No me queda nadie más; mi familia se ha quedado atrás, toda, menos tú.

—Y porque te has vuelto parte de mi familia, no lo haré, y de ser alejado de ti, prometo que volveré por ti.

Lindaro fue inteligente al decir aquello, porque con esa promesa la Ñoldor no pudo decirle nada cuando llegaron palabras de un silmaril en Doriath; palabras que significaban su partida.

—Tu promesa, Lindaro —recordó ese día, casi parándose enfrente de su caballo como si del enemigo se tratara—. Vuelve, no en un cadáver, y no a Mandos, vuelve a mí.

Pero poco valían las promesas, aun entre marido y mujer, ante el juramento de un hijo con su padre y hermanos.

* * *

**a/n:** dos cositas: una, que Lindaro NO es un OC (creo que no pude ser más obvia con quien es), que me refiera a él así solo es el nombre espesse que le dio su mujer, mi OC Naltanárie; y si, acepto que me jalen las orejas por haber hecho una historia así con él xD. La otra es que espero hayan gustado de esta lectura, y si tienen alguna crítica, por más dura que sean, déjenla en la cajita de comentarios.


End file.
